Bleak
by ilovebeingfluffy
Summary: Roppi only sees shades of grey, black, and white. Except when he sees Izaya.


Title: Bleak

Pairing: Izaya x Roppi

Rating: Rated T for language

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

I wrote this for my friend, Thundering! Please do enjoy C:

* * *

I never did like colors. They were too bright, in my face, disgusting, repulsive… Just like everything else on this godforsaken piece of rock. I hate it. I hate it so fucking much, I hate everything about this goddamn world. The humans especially. They are the center of my undying hatred. So idiotic. So selfish-

Yet I cannot pry myself from the worst human of all. From his carefully placed words, to the way his lips moved while he spoke. The way those carmine orbs flickered in interest when something interesting happened to those humans he so desperately loved… Even the way he ridicules me is intoxicating. That malicious man haunts me during the day and even at night as well. My mind is plagued with thoughts of only him.

And he's my twin.

It makes me sick.

His name is Orihara Izaya, he's an informant and a good one at that. He's never shown me kindness aside from the occasional shared wine and fatty tuna, treats that we both rather enjoyed.

I love him, yet I hate him at the very same time. He drives me insane with his constant speeches on how much he loves humanity and all of their tiny little reactions. To me, they could all just die in the fiery pits of hell. I wouldn't mind fewer humans in this world. Less filth in this world, the better.

"Why do you hate the humans so much, Pi-chan?"

"They're repulsive."

"Ah, not all are that bad, they can provide you with much entertainment if you know exactly where to look, wouldn't you say?"

"No matter how you look at it, they're all disgusting. I hate all of them."

"Even me~?"

"..."

I sighed, sitting in one of the corners of the black leather couch, watching him work away on that computer of his. Or perhaps he wasn't working at all and was merely in that chat he loved to participate in. The one with all of those humans.

Or perhaps he was in one of those chain emails, speaking with one of those hapless souls who wanted to 'disappear' from this world. He had spoken to me about them before, always laughing at their misery. He would speak excitedly if they actually jumped, but would sound quite bored if they changed their minds. He would say something along the lines of "These humans are so predictable these days, it's becoming quite boring."

"Then why not find a new hobby?"

"Oh, I could never do that. Pi-chan! I would miss my humans oh so dearly. What ever would I do without them, hmm~?"

If only Izaya knew-

Oh right, the colors. Everything around that dickbag is fucking grey. Black, white, and grey. Just like the rest of the world. Yet…

Why was he so colorful? That porcelain-like skin, those claret orbs that seemed to stare right into a person's soul, picking at their every weakness, taking in all the information just with a single glance. That cheshire grin that always seemed so sinister. That smirk… The smirk that let you know that he was plotting something in that sadistic mind of his.

Why him?

I glanced away from Izaya once he realized I was watching him, or perhaps he knew I was watching the entire time and just finally decided to acknowledge it.

"Is there a reason you're glaring at me as if you wish to kill me?"

Shit.

"Not at all, I just really don't like you, just like I hate every single other human in this fucking filthy world."

"Well now, Roppi, there are better things to do with a mouth than to say words such as those, hm~?" Izaya gave a light-hearted chuckle as he pushed back from his desk, rolling in that swivel chair of his.

"I'm sure anything that is on your mind is far more than I would ever be willing to do," I replied hastily.

"Hm? Is that because you hate me so~?"

"You could say that."

Fuck… Did he… Did he know? I wouldn't put it past him to actually find out that I have this certain affections akin to infatuation.

No, infatuation wouldn't be a good word to use here. There are no words to describe this horrible feeling I harbor.

Izaya turned back to his computer, making me sigh in relief that he didn't question further. I wasn't in the mood to deal with any of his bullshit.

"Roppi?"

Fuck-

"What do you want Izaya?"

"How about some Leoville Barton and curry tonight?"

I thought it over for a moment. The wine sounded rather appetizing actually, "I could go for some. It sounds… Nice."

"Perfect~."

"Eh? Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm in the mood for wine tonight, and it's no fun if there's no one to drink with. Then it's just a bit sad and even kind of depressing. I prefer drinking with someone rather than on my own."

Ah right, Izaya was a social drinker.

"Fine, it's up to you. Just don't get drunk." 

"You think I would actually drink that much? How insulting! You break my heart~!"

"You have no heart."

Izaya's eyes flickered in amusement, captivating my attention immediately. Why were they such a beautiful shade of red? So rich. Dark. Beautiful, like him.

"You're glaring at me again~."

"Tch…"

I looked away and then towards my lap. Silence filled the apartment.

Why him? Why did I have to see his colors of any other humans'? His true colors.

"Humans truly are interesting, aren't they?" Izaya asked aloud. "They worry so much about appearances, their relationships. They worry so much about the inevitable, attempting to prevent it."

What was he going on about now?

"But I suppose, a man like you wouldn't understand that, now would you~?" That smirk crossed his lips. "You care for nothing, perhaps that's why I allow you to live with me. Perhaps I wish to read into you more. Understand you. To read you. Oh how I would love it if you would just spill every detail of that mind of yours to me."

"Shut up."

"Oh but why should I? You're still human and you intrigue me… Even with your hatred of my favorite things~."

"Shut. Up."

"Why don't you come and make me then~?"

I stood up from my place on the couch and stepped towards my twin. His grin seemed to widen with every step I took, soon seeming to take up his entire face. "Oh? Is Pi-chan actually going to be able to make me shut up~?"

I stood in front of him and gripped the front of his v-neck, tempted to just slam his face into that computer he loved so much, but instead I did something that surprised myself, and from the look of it, surprising Izaya as well.

Our lips crashed together in a way that was none too gentle. At first I thought he was simply going to pull away and tell me exactly why he would never want to kiss me, but then I felt him returning the bitter kiss, his hands seeming to pull me closer to him. Lips were bitten, tongues came darting out, seeming to dance to an imaginary tune. Hands wandered.

I couldn't consider what we did "lovemaking", there were no confessions, there were no sweet words, only grunts and moans with the occasional calling of a name. It wasn't disgusting, nor was it repulsive. I didn't even feel numb about the entire experience.

Falling back on the bed, Izaya turned to stare into my eyes, a malicious grin crossing that pale face of his. "Are you ready for another round, Pi-chan~?"

My voice quivered as I was slowly falling down from my high, "Y...es…"

I felt him climb back over me, cheshire grin in place.

You know… I really hate colors. But I think… His colors are the ones that are worst of all.


End file.
